Saiya-jin Blood - or - Something About You
by Unadorned Spirit
Summary: Celesta: There's something about Gohan, and Videl likes it. It is that which courses through his veins. It is his saiya-jin blood. Bah, I like it...
1. Blue Eyes...

Celesta: I can write serious stuff y'know… I can.  
  
  
  
1 Saiya-jin Blood  
  
OR Something About You  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Blue Eyes  
  
It was a beautiful day at Gohan's house, mainly because Chi-Chi was nowhere to be seen, and Videl… well, Videl was there…  
  
The sun was shining down on her face, her bright blue eyes sparkling like only hers could, and her short black hair moving slowly in the breeze. She looked at Gohan, and smiled.  
  
"Gohan, when will your mom be back?"  
  
"Why, Videl?"  
  
"I dunno, I just… wondered whether I'd be able to taste some more of her delicious cooking…"  
  
"Videl, I know my mom's a good cook, but you don't mean that…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Videl started to blush, so did Gohan, and the whole world seemed to be silent. But the peace was soon broken when Goten entered the room. He looked at the two a little suspiciously and then began to speak.  
  
"Gohan, your cell phone was ringing…"  
  
"I know, but I was busy…"  
  
"Well, I answered it. It was mom."  
  
"What did she say, Goten?" asked Videl.  
  
"She said that Gohan was in trouble for not answering his cell phone, and that it could've been something important, and-"  
  
"What else, did she say when she'd be back?"  
  
"Uhh… yeah. She said she was going to see Bulma for an hour, and then she'd come home. Why are you so interested, Videl?"  
  
"No reason… just wondering, that's all."  
  
Yeah, right, thought Gohan, She's up to something, I know it!  
  
He looked around, Videl was stood behind him and a little to the left. And she was blushing again. Goten noticed, he giggled and ran out of the house singing.  
  
"Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree! K - I - S - S - I - N - G!"  
  
Now Videl was REALLY embarrassed, her pale cheeks had a soft pink glow, unlike any Gohan had seen before. She started to sway, and he caught her just before she collapsed.  
  
"Gohan, I don't feel so good…"  
  
"You almost hit your head on the chair, maybe you should go home, I'll take you, you might pass out in midair…"  
  
"No, I don't wanna go home. I'd rather stay here, with you."  
  
"With… me???"  
  
"Yeah… I'm feeling a bit better already, y'see?"  
  
"Videl, I… you said… and…"  
  
"Gohan…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was nothing… I don't wanna go home, 'cause…" and then nothing, she had fainted in Gohan's strong arms. The arms that had defeated Cell, the arms that her father took all the credit for… 


	2. A Chance Like This...

Celesta: Told you… I can write good, serious stories and you know it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – A Chance Like This  
  
Hercule was beginning to worry about Videl, she'd cracked, in his opinion. He couldn't think of one good thing about that boy… Gohone, or whatever his name was. In fact, everything about him was wrong in some way. His hair was too spiky, he dressed too strangely, and his voice was so high it must've been near Jupiter (or at least one of the moons)!  
  
The way Hercule saw it, Videl shouldn't even be dating at such a young age! The cheek of the girl was amazing. But still, something about that boy scared Hercule… something he had only felt one other time.  
  
When the little shrimp with the golden hair had been fighting Cell!  
  
((~*~))  
  
"Well Bulma, I guess I'd better get back to the kids… they'll want their dinner, as usual. And maybe Gohan will have done something productive with his time, while he was ignoring his cell phone!"  
  
"You'd better hurry, you know how we saiya-jins like to eat!" said Vegeta, "Come on Trunks, I think it's time you did some training, you're far too docile. What would you do if one of the females suddenly turned into a giant monster?"  
  
"VEGETA!!!" shouted an enraged Bulma, "IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT ME BEING A MONSTER, I'LL… GRRRR, YOU MAKE ME SOOOOO MAD!"  
  
"Gee mom, don't you think you're overreacting?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I think you oughta leave, Chi-Chi. And cover your ears!" warned Bulma.  
  
"Okay, bye now!!"  
  
((~*~))  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had been trying to wake Videl up, she was still asleep, and he had tried almost everything.  
  
Goten, who had entered the room a while ago, and was in hysterics, said, "Hey, Gohan, why don't you try the fairy-tale treatment???"  
  
"You mean, wave a magic wand and hope she wakes up?"  
  
"No! The Sleeping Beauty or Snow White thing!"  
  
"How did they go? Let me think…" Gohan searched through his mind for the endings of the stories, it had been so long since he last read one… and suddenly, he got it.  
  
"Kiss her?!? But, I can't kiss her! I mean, we're just friends, we're not going out or anything!"  
  
"Well, if you're really just friends, then she'll understand that you didn't mean it as a kissy kissy thing! Or are you hiding something? From me, and mom, and dad."  
  
Gohan went red again, Goten had been making kiss sounds for half an hour now… it was beginning to annoy him so much…  
  
"Just get out, Goten! I've had enough!"  
  
The little saiya-jin left the room, half shocked, half upset. He rubbed his eyes and left the house to fly for a while.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl… he couldn't deny himself a chance like this! Even if it didn't work, a kiss was still worth it. But what if it did work? What would she say when she woke up? His head was overrun with thoughts of her…  
  
He couldn't help it.  
  
He had to kiss her!  
  
He knelt down, and then realized he didn't know how to kiss a girl! He'd never done it before! He started with a quick peck on the cheek. Videl flinched; maybe Goten's idea would work. Gohan hoped so, he wished so. But she hadn't woken up.  
  
This time he kissed her properly, passionately, on the lips…  
  
"Gohan?" 


	3. Confused

Celesta: okay, so I haven't wrote a disclaimer, but I'm just a fan which you can probably tell by the quality of the story so far. So, I don't really think a disclaimer is necessary, do you?  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Confused  
  
"Gohan sweetie, where are you?"  
  
It was Chi-chi! She'd just got through the front door and was hanging up her coat! Gohan quickly pulled away from Videl, who was starting to come around.  
  
"Oh Gohan, there you are, you had me sooooo worried! And you didn't answer your cell phone or anything! If you ever-"  
  
"Mom please, be quiet!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Videl's asleep. Wait a sec, Videl's… asleep…"  
  
"Actually, I've just woke up. What on earth is going on?"  
  
"Videl! You're awake! Thank Dende!"  
  
"Dende?"  
  
"No matter. But you're FINALLY awake!"  
  
"I'm gonna faint, Gohan… I want grandchildren, but…" THUD. Chi chi fainted. ~No surprises there! *sniggers* ~  
  
"Uhh, Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shouldn't you make sure your mom's okay?"  
  
"Nah, she does that all the time."  
  
"Uhh, okay. Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you… kiss…me?" asked Videl.  
  
"I… don't know… Does trying to wake you up, and trying out my little brothers crazy idea count as a kiss?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Then, I guess… I kissed you," said Gohan  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow?"  
  
"That's the first time a guy's kissed me!"  
  
"That's the first time I've kissed a girl!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Videl decided that it was really late and that she oughta go home, so she hopped into her little plane and flew away. Gohan could tell she didn't want to leave, he didn't want her to either, but he let her go anyway, Mr. Satan would be worrying about his precious little daughter.  
  
Precious. Albeit precious and confused, but still very, very precious. To Gohan. 


End file.
